leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spike Cannon (move)
Spike Cannon (Japanese: とげキャノン Spike Cannon) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Spike Cannon inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 60. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Spike Cannon will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, consequently enabling any of them to be critical. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Spike Cannon may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Spike Cannon unless it misses. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of ~63.33. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Description |A physical attack consisting of two to five consecutive hits. Highly accurate.}} |Fires spikes to hit 2-5 times.}} |Launches sharp spikes that strike 2 to 5 times.}} |Sharp spikes are fired at the foe to strike two to five times.}} |Sharp pins are fired to strike 2 to 5 times.}} |Sharp spikes are fired at the foe to strike two to five times in rapid succession.}} |Sharp spikes are shot at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 43 |40|13|13|13 1, }} }} 27 |27 20 |20}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row. It damages a Pokémon, even one far away, 2 to 5 times in a row. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation I, is able to learn Spike Cannon despite lacking any visible spikes. * None of the Pokémon that can learn Spike Cannon get STAB from it. In addition, the Pokémon that can learn it are part -type. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=尖刺加農炮 尖刺大炮 |zh_cmn=尖刺加農炮 / 尖刺加农炮 |da=Piggekanon |nl=Spijkerkanon |fi=Piikkitykki |fr=Picanon |de=Dornkanone |el=Κανόνι Ακίδων Kanóni Akídun |it=Sparalance |pt_br=Canhão de Espinhos (anime, TCG, manga) Canhão de Ferrões (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Canhão de Cravos (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Canhão de Espinhos Canhão de Flechas |ko=가시대포 |pl=Kanonada Szpilek Salwa Szpilek Salwa |sr=Bacač šiljaka |es_la= Cañón de Picos |es_eu=Clavo Cañón (SM012-present) Cañón Púas (EP210-AG045) |sv=Spikkanon |vi=Đại Bác Gai |ru=Пушка шипов Pushka shipov }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Dornkanone es:Clavo cañón fr:Picanon it:Sparalance ja:とげキャノン zh:尖刺加农炮（招式）